<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Itachi did not need to see that. by FictionalQuacker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002606">Itachi did not need to see that.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalQuacker/pseuds/FictionalQuacker'>FictionalQuacker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanning the Flames of Peace: short stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, No Uchiha Massacre, POV Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Itachi-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalQuacker/pseuds/FictionalQuacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi had always thought his little brother was prone to take bold decisions, but Sasuke’s pick of location for shedding his virginity had to be the cheekiest so far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanning the Flames of Peace: short stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Itachi did not need to see that.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a scene from my other work 'The Pride of the Uchiha' but shown from Itachi's perspective... which is quite different from the original Sasuke's POV. I know this is painfully embarrassing but it makes me laugh so much I had to get it out of my brain, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mission successful. Itachi and Yugao worked well together, and today they had made quick work of Lady Tsunade’s orders. Had it not been late at night Itachi might have gotten to enjoy a few hours of free time after reporting back, but he knew better than to complain.</p><p>They moved swiftly over the rooftops towards the Administration. The Hokage’s office was located in the Academy, and even though Tsunade most likely had opted for sleeping at home it was best to get their report to her desk where it could wait for her.</p><p>The Academy was just within sight when Yugao reacted.</p><p>“There’s two people on the roof.”</p><p>Itachi focused and confirmed it with his own eyes.</p><p>“Hm. What are they doing?”</p><p>Yugau signaled towards the figures and they changed their path to make sure they went undetected.</p><p>“Let’s find out. People have no business there at this hour.”</p><p> </p><p>While they approached Itachi began to recognize one of them – he was surprised to see that the tall, dark male was extremely familiar. They landed in the shadows behind a tree on the rooftop where they could easily see without being seen. Yugao nudged his arm.</p><p>“That’s your brother, and Lady Tsunade’s apprentice.”</p><p>“Hm. Yes.” Itachi mumbled back, wondering what they were doing out at this hour. Let alone at this particular place. “He mentioned it’s her birthday today.”</p><p>Sasuke was handing her something, a small package from his pocket. Sakura opened it and was delighted by the glittering metal object tucked inside it. She admired it and put it in her hair – Itachi could not make out the shape of it but it had to be some kind of pin.</p><p>“How cheesy.” Yugao snickered. “Well. This seems innocent enough, should we tell them to leave?”</p><p>Itachi did not reply. As long as they had no reason to interact with Konoha-nin they should always avoid it. It was also not part of their duty to uphold rules regarding where citizens should and should not go. Yugao took his silence as a negative and continued to observe with him.</p><p>Sasuke and Sakura were talking, and Itachi was growing increasingly curious. It was unlike him to be seeking out alone time with Lady Fifth’s student, as far as he knew they were not dating. Did he have feelings for her? That would complicate matters at home, but he had not expressed an interest in the girl either.</p><p>Then again, it was only natural for them to be close. It was nearly impossible to not bond with members of your genin team, after all.</p><p>Itachi smiled, it was good to know that Sasuke had friends in the village.</p><p>Sakura turned her head then, not enough to indicate she knew they were being watched, but apparently something about her movement triggered a change in Sasuke’s expression. Now <em>that</em> was interesting – albeit only for personal reasons. The dutiful part of him had already decided that it was time to head inside and write their report, but he was curious enough to linger.</p><p>Just then, as he was deciding he wanted to find out the nature of their relationship, Sasuke reached out to her.</p><p>Itachi blinked, and suddenly the honored Kage’s disciple was in his brother’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Instinctively, he reached out a hand to cover Yugao’s eyes as if to protect Sasuke’s privacy. She lowered his hand with a small huff.</p><p>“Captain, should it really be <em>my</em> eyes you’re covering up?”   </p><p>Itachi did not listen, too busy working out what he had missed and how it was possible. It seemed the two <em>did</em> have something going on between them. However, Sasuke had never shown any talent for keeping secrets from him – nor were their relationship one where he did not tell him about private matters.</p><p>Why could this be any more of a secret than the time he nearly failed Kakashi’s first test and risked being sent back to the Academy? Or when word had gotten out about the stuffed dinosaur he used to sleep with, and he had been teased for weeks? Each time something happened in his brother’s life, Itachi had done his best to be a solid source of support. Offering gentle encouragement, empathic advice and then taught him to scare the shit out of people with <em>killing intent</em> when they picked on him. What was he to Sasuke if not a reliable big brother?</p><p>This was deeply concerning, for many reasons.</p><p>His mind was racing through analyzation of their relationship lately and could only conclude that they were as close as ever, so it made absolutely no sense that Sasuke would hide –</p><p>His body tensed on his own. Freezing him in place. The color drained from his face under the porcelain mask, which unfortunately did nothing to spare his eyes from capturing the scene before him.</p><p>Suddenly, his baby brother was kissing the pink young woman in his lap, and it struck him how her position was less innocent than he had initially registered. She was <em>straddling</em> him.</p><p>Glued to the ground by pure shock, Itachi’s mind blanked out.</p><p> </p><p>Then Sakura moaned his brother’s name and his hands disappeared underneath her skirt. </p><p> </p><p>Itachi made a quick signal to Yugao and flickered away with speed that could potentially rival Shisui’s to get away before he had to witness something he <em>definitely </em>did not want imprinted on his psyche.</p><p>He cringed. It was impossible to wipe the image from his brain.</p><p>“You okay there, Captain?” Yugao offered, but he could hear the mocking laugh on her voice.</p><p>“He’s almost twenty, it’s… natural.” Itachi tried to sound composed but that just made Yugao laugh louder.</p><p>“Sure, and putting a stop to public indecency is the Police’s job – not ours.”</p><p>Her words hit him with realization as hard as slamming into a wall would. Shaking, he thought about what would happen if the Konoha Police did catch the youngest son of their leader in such a… <em>vulnerable </em>moment.</p><p>Fugaku would flip, and Sasuke might actually be disowned. Or castrated. Depending on how far into it they got before being arrested.</p><p>Yugao stopped laughing, tilting her masked head and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, almost wanting to plea to her for guidance. Despite being her superior, she was the one with the cool equanimity of an ANBU leader in this moment.   </p><p>“Captain, do you want to go back to protect your brother from getting caught by the Police?”</p><p>He swallowed. And nodded. She dunked his back with the flat of her palm. Itachi eyed her through his mask, gratitude swelling at her offer.</p><p>“Don’t tell a soul about this.”</p><p>“Lucky for him, I’m very good at keeping secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi waited in the shadows at the edge of the Uchiha compound. Forty minutes had passed since he left them under the protection of a localized genjutsu and he was growing terribly worried. He wanted nothing less than to return to the rooftop to see if they were wrapping things up, but he would also not be able to rest until he knew Sasuke had gotten away from his illegal escapade without a searing dot on his record.</p><p>Not even he could stop their father if he found out about this.</p><p>Itachi had to resist the temptation to pace while he waited for signs of his little brother coming home.</p><p> </p><p>When the overgrown fool finally came walking down the streets, Itachi soundlessly unmasked and approached him. Two taps on his shoulder and he turned around. When he saw how bummed out he seemed and smelled the saké on his breath, Itachi could not help but to be amused.</p><p>This was ridiculous.</p><p>Out of all the things he has had to help him with.</p><p>“You’re home late.” He said calmly. Sasuke glanced away from him, as if that could conceal his guilt.</p><p>“Yeah. It went on for hours.”</p><p><em>Thankfully not,</em> Itachi thought. The idea of having to conceal his younger brother’s vulgar exploit to keep him from getting arrested and presumably kicked out of the house for any longer than he already had was not one he wanted to entertain.</p><p>“I assume Sakura-chan enjoyed her birthday, then.” Itachi replied, carefully keeping himself from breaking into laughter. “I’m glad.”</p><p>“I walked her home.” Sasuke said, still refusing to look directly at Itachi.</p><p>The corners of his mouth twitching, Itachi was not sure if they would make it all the way home without him revealing more knowledge than he wanted to. “I hope so. I expect you were very gentlemanly.” <em>You better be. I am not in the mood for talking you through proper bedside manners,</em> he added pointedly.</p><p>Sasuke made him promise not to tell their parents... as if he could say anything to them about this night.</p><p>They had just gone into their separate rooms when Sasuke sought him out. Busy with taking off his armor, Itachi let him wait until he had put them in their proper place before turning towards him.</p><p>“We’re not together.”</p><p>The words were not anticipated, and there was a pained strain to Sasuke’s voice which Itachi did not like. It pulled at him, bringing out empathy for his sibling and reminding him of how cute he still was despite having grown so much.</p><p>Itachi felt his features soften.</p><p>“I understand. Did you want to be?” He asked gently. Sasuke lowered his head and tucked his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Sighing, Itachi got up. He reached out two fingers towards Sasuke’s forehead.</p><p>“Let me know if I can help you, Sasuke.”</p><p>At least, it was good to know that he was still a good big brother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>